Sadith Heatsprocket
=Sadith Heatsprocket= *Race: Gnome *Sex: Male *Age: 39 *Height: 3 feet. *Weight: 37 lbs *Class: Rogue *Alignment: Good *Profession: Mining, Engineering, Stormwind Guard *Affiliation: The Stormwind Guard =History= Sadith grew up around thievery and murder, His mother and father were odd little gnomes who had succumbed to greed. They taught him to kill, Taught him to steal. All of this left a great distaste in his mouth, So he fled. He'd found his way to Stormwind, A curious gnome as many would be. He was looking for guidance, A way to prove he was more then just a greedy little thief. He had chanced upon a group of guards aressting a man and had kept hearing the word 'Stocks'. Having no idea what these stocks were he asked an earby eavesdropper how he could find out more about these things called stocks. The man had advised him to break the law, So Sadith tried to rob the man of one copper coin. His attempts proved fruitless as that was laughed at, so he asked for further advice. The man said he would surely find out what the stocks were if he attacked a guard. Sadith was eager to quelch his curiosity, He rushed at one of the guards and kicked his shin, Then just stood there to wait for whatever would come. They made attempts to catch him, Which he did not resist at all, And the Gnome guard was ordered to take him to the stocks. She was mighty pretty, Something unlike he had seen before! She scolded him a little and asked why he would do such a thing and he told her the truth, That he'd wanted to see what these 'stocks' were! Of course, He was locked up for the night. Mulling the events over in his cell, Hearing the voices of other criminals that had been locked away. Ideas flitted through his mind one after another and it hit him. "What if I used my abilities for good? Is it possible?" He quickly forgot about his thoughts though and started to daydream over the Gnomish woman that had locked him up. He planned it, The next day would be a good day! Now, He just had to survive the screams from cells nearby... The next day he was released, He set his plan in motion. Having no idea that there was a CC, And none of the guards wanted to help him he hatched a devious idea. Making way for the nearest Pub that was open for business, In the park. He paid the tavern keeper to allow him to take her hostage in the basement, She agreed to it. He asked her to put up a good act, and the process had begun. One of the waitresses paniced, He told her to calm herself it was all a fake, The Tavernkeeper acted paniced, It was working. He told the waitress to fetch the guard so that he can make demands, Negotiations begin now. She ran off as he pulled the owner into the basement and waited, Forever... Finally two guardsmen showed up and the owner was putting her best effort into it, He wasn't being taken seriously by the guard, Not by the woman who's act was going to destroy the whole plan. He reacted and put a dagger to her back claiming that if he didn't get what he'd asked for she would be killed on the spot, He told them no sudden movements, or she would be killed on the spot. He'd come to realize he didn't plan this far, And had forgotten the flowers... So his demands were simple. "I need a boquet of flowers." One of the Dwarven guards charge from the side to try and tackle him, He knew that if that dwarf connected, his 'hostage' would have been hurt! He acted fast and turned the blade away from her as the dwarf connected and took him down he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He had ended up stabbing himself, Which was fine. The woman wasn't hurt... But his plan had failed.. The dwarf cuffed him, He did not resist and the other guard stayed behind to question the woman, As he was being led to the stocks Sadith drooped as he recalled his failure, The guard that tackled him recognized him and asked what he was thinking. Naturally Sadith told the truth, And that he was looking for the Gnome woman that arrested him the day before. The Tavernkeeper had told the other guard what had happened, Good thing too because the dwarf didn't believe him. When the dwarf had found this information out, He didn't know what to do. He decided it was best to take him to his superior officer and ask what to do with Sadith. On the way to he CC Sadith asked if they would allow him a stop by the flower shop. The Dwarf allowed it, and Sadith bought a boquet of white flowers of some kind. They asked who it was he wanted to see, and why he was getting flowers, So he explained that he wanted to give them to the gnome that had arrested him, as a token of affection. The dwarf let out a boisterous guffaw and they continued on their way as he explained that it was easy to find her, Seeing that she was the only Gnome on the force. Sadith learned that the Gnome womans name was Elnor. They had made it to the CC, and he shyly walked up to her, Red as can be. He handed the flowers over, and a conversation commenced. Some guard were saying he was cute and that she should, Until she said that she was married. Hurt, That he'd made such misjudgment, He took it like a trooper. Apologizing for it. He was released because he had meant no harm to anyone... His idea from before struck, How to use his abilities for good instead of bad. He decided he wanted to join the guard, The next day he was interviewed, And added to the ranks. That same day he was promoted from Cadet to Private, For saving a life. Time would pass and his training continued, He'd become good friends with the Dwarf that had arrested him a while back, Samli. They became fast friends, And good sparring partners. Eventually they were set out on a survival training excersize in The Swamp of Sorrows. The guard had split into groups, They had to survive in these groups alone, and find the rendevous point. Unfortunately, When his party had reached the rendevous point, No one was there, They ended up trapped by an abandoned cart, Sadith has been wounded and poisoned by the spiders in the area. As it would turn out, They had been forgotten, The rest of the guard having rendevou'd and redispatched to Stormwind One of his party members ended up sucking the poison out of Sadith, For which he was highly thankful. Once finding their way home, Angered, Tired and weak, They took a well earned rest. That excursion taught Sadith that he was not strong enough so he left for the Redridge Mountains for training, He was there for months. When he'd returned, Alndar was no longer Colonel, Adroby Rellindor was. He'd also found that he was no longer in the guard. He did everything he could to get back in, Learning that friends from the past didn't remember him, Some went to the wrong side of the coin and others had disappeared. After a while of waiting, He was still not back in the guard.. He continued his training. Elnor had mysteriously reappeared and whats more, She was a Captain! Still he did not talk much to her, He ended up becoming a cadet in the guard again and was promoted a few hours later from Cadet to Private for, You guessed it, Saving a life in the midst of chaos. He had begun taking interest in many a thing, From First-aid, To Tactics, To women. Each thing had a book to be read, And each book was to be read by him. Things coninued on rather nicely, He'd become a bit more comfortable with Captain Fairshaw, But was still embaressed over events that had taken place months ago. Though as time continued he'd learned more and more, And a Ball was schedueled for the guard in the name of Wintersveil festivities. He had received advice from Derrent, On formal wear and women. Sadith had learned that Elnor was no longer married, so his plan recommenced! He did end up, After a lot of coaxing, blushing and stuttering, Asking Elnor to the ball. He wasn't for sure if she thought of it as a date or not, And still does not know. He does know that after that things were nice, People had kept asking him if they were going steady and he'd always reply with the truth. "I don't know, I'm afraid to ask, If I ask, It could be bad and I don't want to go through that again." Time continued on, He remains a private and now, Elnor has disappeared again. No one willing to spill the details of what had happened to him, He'd assumed the worst having not heard anything of her. He fought Alerey that day, And was heavily injured. He ended up taking a long break, While his ribs healed up.. and his heart. He's back in action now and ready to commence operations, Though being a member of the Tactical Squad without Elnor, Will be odd... as he assumes management of the squad won't amount to anything she was capable of. =Persona + More= Sadith is the kind of guy that has problems harming a fly, If he feels that something he wants to say will strike even the tiniest of chords he won't say it. Though recently he's been growing in back bone, He's sweet, kind and very caring. He would die for his friends and comrades without a thought, Knowing that it's the right thing to do. He believes in a fair fight, and trains himself daily to show control in his fighting tactics. Occaissonly he'll butt heads with someone in his own mind, Without bringing it to their attention. =Guard= Sadith is a Private in the Stormwind Guard, He isn't usually the type to hunt for promotion and holds whatever title he has with the utmost pride. Though recently some higher ups have unlocked something in him, The will to do right and it grows each and every day. He wants to become more then a Private. =Skills= =Recently= Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Engineer Category:Alliance